3x04 Ellison's problem
by Estrellaa
Summary: Moja wersja 3 sezonu T:TSCC. Miłego czytania.
1. 1 John story

Minęło kilka kolejnych dni.

John spędzał cały swój wolny czas z Riley.

Czuł się przy niej dobrze,wydawało mu się,że nie jest tu aż tak obcy.

Wiedział,że dziewczyna nie zna go tak jak on zna ją,ale nie przeszkadzało mu to.

Siedział na swojej pryczy czekając na swoją przyjaciółkę.

Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł Kyle.

-John?-zapytał-Zastanawia mnie jedno...

-Tak?

-Spędzasz cały swój czas z tą Riley.

-I co?

-Wygląda to jakbyś ją znał...

-Bo znam-powiedział cicho.

-Co?Skąd?

-No w moim czasie była ona moją dziewczyną.Ale Jesse Flores ją zabiła.

-Ta Jesse?

-Tak wyciągnęła ja z przyszłości i przeniosły się w czasie.

-No sporo problemów miałeś.

Nagle ktoś złapał za klamkę.

-To pewnie ona ja uciekam.

-Pa tato...

Kyle wyszedł mijając się z Riley.

-Dzień doby panie Reese.

-Witaj Riley.A raczej żegnaj.-uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Dziewczyna usiadła obok Connora i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Riley przysunęła się do niego spojrzała mu w oczy i pocałowała.

-A to za co?-spytał zdziwiony.

-Za wszystko,uratowałeś mnie.

Nie odezwał się tylko uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją.

Trwało to dłuższą chwilę aż do pomieszczenia wszedł Derek.

-No,no gołąbki.-zaczął ironicznie-Connor jesteś nam potrzebny.

-Już idę.Czekaj zaraz wrócę-rzucił wychodząc.

Dziewczyna posłusznie siedziała na łóżku.

W tym czasie John z wujem szli korytarzem.

-Dokąd idziemy?-spytał chłopiec.

-Zobaczysz!

-Dobra...Ale wiesz co mógłbyś być dla mnie milszy!-krzyknął wkurzony John.

-Nie twoja sprawa dla kogo jestem miły!-zdenerwował się Reese.

Connor spojrzał na niego spode łba.

Derek skrzywił się na niego.

Wtedy chłopak zrozumiał,że z Derekiem nie ma żartów.

-Przepraszam,że tak wybuchłem.

-Tsaaaa.

-Ale mógłbyś być.

-Skończ!

-Derek jakiego ja znałem był dla mnie dobrym wujem.

-Teraz jesteś tu a nie tam!

Posłusznie zamilknął.

-Jesteśmy.Właź.

John wszedł do środka.W środku siedziała jakaś kobieta.

-Derek możemy zostać sami?

-Tak.-powiedział i wyszedł.

Kobieta obróciła się do niego.

-Catherine?

-Tak,ale tutaj nazywam się Savannah Ellison.

-Dlaczego?

-Bo nie wiedzą czym jestem,więc nie mów.

-Dobrze.Słuchaj mój ojciec wie wszystko,chciał spotkać się w trójkę.

-Kyle?

-Tak.

-Dobra idź po niego i przyjdźcie szybko.

-Zaraz będziemy.-rzucił i wybiegł.

-A ty dokąd tak pędzisz-krzyknął Derek.

Niestety nie usłyszał już odpowiedzi.

Bo chłopak zniknął za rogiem.

Po chwili był u ojca.

-Tato!

-Tak John?

-Weaver się znalazła chodź pogadać z nią.

-Już idę-wstał i wyszedł za synem.

Po 2 może 3 minutach byli u Catherine Weaver (Savannah Ellison).

-Dlaczego idziemy do Savannah?

-To tylko przykrywka.

-Aha-dodał zdziwiony.

-Witaj Savannah.

-Witaj Kyle,podobno chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać.

-John powiedział,że jesteś terminatorem.

-Tak to prawda.-kobieta podeszła i dotknęła Kyle'a.

Po chwili wyglądała tak jak on.

Kyle wytrzeszczył oczy...

-O kur....Nie wierzę.

-Ja kiedyś też nie wierzyłem-wtrącił John.

Kyle spojrzał na Catherine,która przybrała swój poprzedni kształt.

-Tak więc twój syn musi wrócić.

-Tak od niego zależy wszystko.

-Pomogę wam stworzyć maszynę czasu.

-Jak?

-Przeniknę do bazy SkyNetu i co jakiś czas będę przynosiła wam części do niego.

-Dobrze ale jak go zrobimy.

-Tym też się zajmę.Co kilka dni będą nowe części z nich skonstruuję maszynę.

-Dziękuję ci!-powiedział zadowolony Connor.

-Jeśli to wszystko to ja muszę wracać-dodał Kyle.

-Dobrze idźcie już.

Wyszli obydwoje.

-Tato a będę mógł do przeszłości zabrać ze sobą kogoś?-spytał.

-Kogo masz na myśli.

-Riley.

-Pomyślimy.-powiedział i przytulił go.

-Chciałbym aby była ze mną.

-Zobaczymy.

-Dziękuję!


	2. 2 Sarah story

Sarah siedziała w piwnicy patrząc na ciało Cameron.

Wiedziała,że bez chipu wiele nie zdziała.

Musiała zdobyć chip.

Jedynym,dostępnym dla niej był chip Johna Henry'ego.

Wiedziała,że coś musi zrobić.

Wstała i weszła na górę.

-James-powiedziała do siedzącego w salonie mężczyzny.

-Tak?

-Czy wolno tobie wrócić do Zeira Corp?

-Chyba tak a po co?

-Trzeba zdobyć chip Johna Henry'ego.

-Po co?

-Dla ciała Cameron.

-Dobra spróbuję to załatwić.Budynek jest oblegany...

-Wiem przez policję ale tobie wolno tam wejść?

-Tak,wolno.

Mężczyzna wstał i wyszedł.

Sarah włączyła telewizor.

Oglądała go aż do powrotu Ellisona.

-Saro jest problem.

-Jaki?

-On jest podłączony do masy sprzętu.

-I...?

-Trzeba cały wynieść.

-Pójdziemy tam jak się ściemni.

-Na noc budynek będzie bez policji.

-Jest 17.00 jedź po Savannah.

-Ok.

Mężczyzna wyszedł.

Sarah weszła do kuchni.

-No to dzisiaj coś trudniejszego ugotuję!-pomyślała.

Podeszła do komputera.

5 minut szukała jakiegoś przepisu.

Nie znalazła nic tak bardzo zadowalającego.

-Może schabowe? Nie to za trudne.-myślała-Dobra spróbuję!

Kobieta wyszła do sklepu po zakupy.

Po 15 minutach wróciła.

Rozładowała produkty i zabrała się za gotowanie.

Około 18 wrócili.

-Hej już jesteście?

-Tak-krzyknęła dziewczynka.

-Idź umyć ręce zaraz będzie obiad.

-Hmmm co tak ciekawie pachnie?-spytał James.

-Coś nowego.

-Hmmm...

-Pamiętaj dopiero się uczę.-pouczyła go.

-Dobrze,dobrze.I tak na pewno będzie pyszne.

-Może...-uśmiechnęła się.-Savannah chodź na dół.

-Już biegnę-odpowiedziała wesoło.

Zbiegła po schodach i usiadła przy stole.

-Proszę bardzo to dla ciebie,a to dla ciebie.

-Dziękuję-odpowiedzieli.

-Schabowe,rzeczywiście coś nowego.-stwierdził.

Sarah wzięła swój talerz i zaczęła jeść.

Wszyscy konsumowali obiad w ciszy.

Po skończeniu Sarah zabrała się za mycie naczyń.

-Co zrobimy z dziewczynką?-powiedziała do Jamesa.

-Możemy zostawić ją samą na parę godzin.

-Chyba tak.

Wieczorem Sarah i Ellison spakowali wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy.

Kobieta uśpiła dziewczynkę.

Około 23.30 wyszli z domu.

Wsiedli do Jeepa i pojechali.

Po 30 minutach byli na miejscu.

Zaparkowali w oddali i poszli do budynku.

Po kolei wynosili części.

Te które były większe i cięższe zabierali na wózkach,do tego przeznaczonych.

Zabrali wszystko około 4 nad ranem wyjechali.

Podjechali pod dom mężczyzny i zaczęli wypakowywać sprzęt.

Najgorzej było z tym ciężkim,ale poradzili sobie.

-James nie wiem jak to podłączyć.

-Ja też.Ale spróbujmy.

-Ok.

-Ten kabel tu,a ten tu.

-To podłączymy do prądu,to do komputera....

Skończyli około 10 rano.

-Jestem zmęczona.

-Ja też.

-Idę się położyć.

Poszli na górę.Sarah położyła się u siebie a James u siebie.

Około 12 dziewczynka obudziła się.

Sarah z Jamesem spali.

Dziewczynka usiadła w salonie i włączyła telewizor.

Oglądała kreskówki.

Po 14 obudziła się Sarah.

Zeszła na dół.

-Savannah jesteś głodna?

-Trochę.

-To chodź zrobimy naleśniki.

-Dobrze już idę.

Dziewczyny przygotowały naleśniki.

W trakcie przygotowań obudził się Ellison,postanowił zejść na dół.

-A cóż się tu wyprawia-spytał.

-Robię z Sarą naleśniki.

-Chcesz też-spytała kobieta.

-A poproszę-odpowiedział z uśmiechem.


	3. 3 John story

John wrócił do swojego pokoju.

Tak jak prosił Riley czekała na niego.

Usiadł obok niej.

-Przepraszam,że tak długo.

-Nic się nie stał teraz nigdzie nie idziesz?

-Nie zostaję jak na razie z tobą.

-To fajnie John.

Spojrzał na blondynkę.

Znów poczuł się tak jakby był w przeszłości z matką,Cameron i nią.

Uśmiechnął się do niej,odwzajemniła uśmiech.

Nagle usłyszeli wielki huk.

Connor chwycił za broń,którą dostał od Kyle'a.

Była to jakaś specjalna broń na terminatory.

-Zaczekaj tu!-krzyknął do dziewczyny i wyszedł.

Ostrożnie wychylił głowę było spokojnie.

Zdziwił się co się stało rozejrzał się i poszedł dalej.

Zza rogu wybiegł Derek.

-Schowaj się szczeniaku!

-Derek co się stało.

-No a jak myślisz? Atakują nas!

Derek pobiegł dalej nagle zza rogu wyłonił się blaszak.

John pobiegł do pokoju.

Siedział z Riley w ciszy.

Nagle usłyszał krzyk.

To jego wuj krzyczał.

Wybiegł szybko zobaczyć co się stało.

Derek leżał nieruchomo w kałuży krwi.

Nad nim stał cyborg.

Terminator zauważył go i strzelił w jego kierunku.

John uniknął kuli.

Nie zawahał się.

Strzelił od razu.

Pierwsza kula chybiła.

-Cholera!-zaklął i przeładował broń.

Cyborg zaczął strzelać.

John unikał kul.

Wystrzelił drugi raz.

Trafił cyborga rozwalając mu czaszkę.

Blaszak padł na ziemię.

Connor podbiegł do Dereka.

Reese żył.

Szybko krzyknął aby Riley pobiegła po Allison.

John tamował ranę w brzuchu stryja.

Po 2 minutach dziewczyny przybiegły z pełnym wyposażeniem medycznym.

Allison zajęła się nim.

Zatamowała krwotok.

Poprosiła Kyle'a i Johna aby zanieśli go do ambulatorium.

-Na szczęście nie stracił dużo krwi.-stwierdziła na miejscu.

Przez kilka dni Derek był nieprzytomny.

Connor z ojcem pilnowali go na zmianę.

Czasem z Johnem siedziała przy nim Riley.

John wiedział,że dobrze zrobił narażając się aby uratować stryja.

Gdy Derek ocknął się czuwał nad nim Kyle i Allison.

-Co tu się dzieje? Gdzie ja jestem?-spytał.

-Cyborg postrzelił cię w brzuch.-powiedziała Allison.

-Żyjesz dzięki Johnowi.

-Co?

-Uratował cię.

-On mnie uratował?

-Chyba powinieneś mu podziękować.-pouczył go brat.-Za chwilę będzie jego warta.

Tak jak powiedział Connor zjawił się po kilku minutach.

-I co z nim?-spytał wchodząc.

-Obudził się.-powiedziała Allison.

-To dobrze.

Podszedł do niego.

-Jak się czujesz?

-Dobrze.

Kyle i Allison wyszli.

-Uratowałeś mnie.

-Chyba tak.

-Masz rację powinienem był być dla ciebie milszy.

-Cieszę się.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Dereka.

-Cieszę się że żyjesz-stwierdził.

-Ja chyba też.

John usiadł koło Dereka.

Długo rozmawiał z nim.

Wieczorem poszedł położyć się spać.

Wchodząc do pokoju zastanawiał się co się stało z Riley.

Dlaczego jej nie było.

Poszedł po coś do jedzenia dla siebie.

W stołówce spotkał dziewczynę.

-O tu jesteś.

-Tak przyszłam po jakieś konserwy dla nas.

-To fajnie.

John pomógł jej zabrać puszki.

Poszli do pokoju.

-Wiesz John....-zaczęła-jesteś taki jakby nie stąd...

-Wiem...wiem...

-Nie chcesz mi czasem czegoś powiedzieć?

-Chcę...Ale nie teraz.-przysunął się do niej.

Pocałował ją.Odwzajemniła pocałunek.

Tym czasem Derek leżał rozmyślając o Johnie.

Trochę głupio mu było,że tak go wcześniej traktował.

Teraz wiedział,że się pomylił.

-Tym razem będzie inaczej-pomyślał-czas mu zaufać.

Odkrył koc i podwinął koszulkę.

Na swoim brzuchu miał naklejony wielki opatrunek.

Ruszył się.W pewnym momencie aż syknął z bólu...

-Cholera-westchnął.

Przez kolejne 10 może 15 minut rozmyślał.

W nocy zajrzał do niego Kyle.

Sprawdził czy wszystko jest w porządku.

Wszystko było ok,więc wyszedł.

Po drodze spotkał kilku żołnierzy.

Jeden z nich zaczepił go.

-Co z Derekiem?

-Jest przytomny,będzie żył.-powiedział z uśmiechem Reese.

-To dobrze-stwierdził mężczyzna.

Kyle odszedł.

Tej nocy nie mógł zasnąć.

Ciągle myślał o tym,że gdyby nie John to stracił by brata.

Zaczął wspominać swoje dzieciństwo.

Wspominał to jak grał w baseball z bratem.

Przypomniał mu się dzień sądu.

Widział przed oczami jak piękne,czyste niebo w kilka sekund stanęło w ogniu.

Był wtedy małym dzieckiem ale świetnie pamiętał dzień sądu.


	4. 4 Sarah story

Sarah siedziała sama w domu.

Czekała na Ellisona i Savannah.

Po chwili obydwoje przyszli.

-Saro jest problem.

-Co się stało?

-Sprzedałaś już swój poprzedni dom?

-Nie a dlaczego pytasz?

-Przez to,że Weaver zniknęła ktoś musi zająć się małą.

-No i....

-No wypada na mnie.

-Aha...

-Policja i opieka społeczna sprawdzi warunki w moim domu!

-O kurde.

-No musimy pozbyć się twoich rzeczy.

-Cameron pewnie też.

-Tak dlatego na kilka dni wróć do swojego domu.

-Rozumiem.-powiedziała.

-Jak będzie już po wszystkim zadzwonię.

-Kiedy mam się wynieść?

-Jutro z rana tu będą.

-Dobra to pomóż mi wszystko zabrać.Cyborga też.

-Ok.

Savannah poszła na górę odrabiać lekcje.

W tym czasie Sarah i Ellison zabrali się za pakowanie rzeczy kobiety.

-Przepraszam cię za to...-zaczął.

-Nie no spokojnie wiem,że nie mogą mnie tu zobaczyć.

Mężczyzna nie odezwał się tylko spojrzał na nią.

Wieczorem zanieśli jej rzeczy do Jeepa.

Najgorszy problem mieli z ponownym odłączeniem sprzętu od Cameron.

Mimo ich wcześniejszych działań cyborg i tak nie działał.

Po odłączeniu i zabezpieczeniu wszystkiego zanieśli to do wozu.

-W takim razie pa.-powiedziała z uśmiechem.

-Zadzwonię.

-Ok.Będę czekać.-zaśmiała się i odjechała.

Jadąc myślała o tym co będzie sama robić w tak dużym i pustym domu.

Myślała o tym całą drogę.

Gdy dojechała zaparkowała pojazd z garażu i poszła do domu.

Nie zabrała swoich rzeczy.

Pierwszą czynnością jaką wykonała było pójście do pokoju Johna.

Usiadła na jego łóżku.

Przypomniała sobie jak stała w Zeira Corp i patrzyła jak on znika.

Sarah zeszła do garażu i wyjęła laptopa.

Zabrała go do kuchni i zabrała się za przeglądanie różnych stron.

Weszła na stronę wiadomościami.

Chciała zobaczyć czy coś o niej mówią,czy jej szukają.

Nie mogła nic znaleźć.

Ale po chwili znalazła.

Jednak nie dowiedziała się niczego ciekawego.

Wciąż powtarzali tylko,że pojmali porywaczkę Sarę Connor.

Potem,że uciekła i jej szukają.

Niewiele jej to dało,jednak nie zaszkodziło spróbować.

Przez dłuższą chwilę przeglądała resztę wiadomości.

Aż natknęła się na coś interesującego.

Artykuł był o Zeira Corp.

Pisali w nim o tajemniczych wybuchach w budynku.

O tym,że nikt nie wie gdzie znajduje się Pani Weaver.

-Skąd wiedzą,że nikt nie wie?-pomyślała.

Po chwili znów przeglądała newsy.

Tym razem były to same nieistotne rzeczy.

Wiadomości zajęły jej prawie 3 godziny.

-No nie źle.-pomyślała.-Dobry pożeracz czasu.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie po czym wyłączyła laptopa.

Poszła do swojej sypialni i położyła się na łóżku.

Po chwili zasnęła.

Tej nocy śnił jej się Kyle Reese.

Było to jakby wspomnienie.

Widziała wszystko to co wydarzyło się tego dnia.

Jak cyborg zabił ojca Johna.

Tak bardzo by chciała aby Kyle żył.

Wiedziała jednak,że nie było to możliwe.

Obudziła się po 10 rano.

-Kurde co za sen.-pomyślała.-był taki realny a zarazem nieprawdziwy.

Usiadła na końcu łóżka.

-Ciekawe co tam u Ellisona i Savannah.-powiedziała do siebie.

Chciała zadzwonić,zapytać ale zrezygnowała.

-A jeśli rozmowa jeszcze trwa....Lepiej nie.

Wstała i podeszła do okna.

Obserwowała ludzi przechodzących obok jej domu.

Trochę się nudziła.

Siedziała sama a duży,pusty dom jeszcze bardziej ją przygnębiał.

Poszła do kuchni.

Otworzyła lodówkę.

-No tak...Pusto.

Poszła do sypialni,ubrała się i zeszła na dół.

Chwyciła kluczyki i pobiegła do samochodu.

Postanowiła pojechać do sklepu.

Trochę się bała,że ktoś ją rozpozna.

Sarah wyjęła stare pudełko z kosmetykami.

Pomalowała się i spięła włosy w kitkę.

Wyglądała inaczej.

Schowała kosmetyki i pojechała do sklepu.

Zakupy zajęły jej około 30 minut.

Wróciła do domu.

Włożyła parę rzeczy do lodówki a z kilku zrobiła kanapki.

Nagle zadzwoniła jej komórka.

Odebrała.

-Jutro będzie wiadomo.

-To dobrze.

-Muszę kończyć.Zadzwonię.-powiedział po czym się rozłączył.

Zdziwiła się trochę,że Ellison rozmawiał z nią tak krótko.

Kobieta usiadła przy stole i zabrała się za jedzenie kanapki.

Później włączyła telewizor.

Dzisiaj miała co robić.Dzień szybciej jej upłynął.

Wieczorem była zmęczona,szybko zasnęła.

Obudziła się rano czekając na telefon od Jamesa.

Nie wiedziała o której zadzwoni.

Wiedziała jednak,że zrobi to dzisiaj.


	5. 5 Ellison story

Mężczyzna przez chwilę stał przed domem patrząc jak kobieta odjeżdża.

Wrócił do domu.

Savannah siedziała w salonie przed telewizorem.

-Ej musimy porozmawiać.

-Słucham.

-Jutro przyjdą ludzie,którzy zadecydują o tym czy zostaniesz ze mną czy nie.

Zdziwiona dziewczynka patrzyła na mężczyznę.

-Pamiętaj,że nie wolno powiedzieć ci nic o Sarze.

-Dobrze.

-Jej tu nie było.

-Tak.

-Okej.A teraz idź dokończ lekcje.

-Dobrze już idę.

Dziewczynka wbiegła na górę.

James wszedł do pokoju zamieszkiwanego przez Sarę.

Posprzątał wszystko.Ułożył tak aby wyglądało,że nikt tu nie przebywał.

Gdy skończył było już późno więc położył się spać.

Następnego ranka obudził się godzinę przed wizytacją.

Zrobił coś do jedzenia i obudził dziewczynkę.

Obydwoje usiedli przy stole.

Zanim skończyli jeść usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi.

Mężczyzna wstał i otworzył drzwi.

-Witam nazywam się Michael Black.

-Witam.

-Jestem z opieki społecznej.

-Jemy właśnie śniadanie.

Pracownik opieki społecznej wszedł i usiadł przy stole.

-Napije się pan czegoś?-spytał Ellison.

-Nie dziękuję.Poczekam aż skończycie śniadanie i przejdę do rzeczy.

-Dobrze.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na dziewczynkę.

Po kilku minutach skończyła.

Wstała,włożyła talerz i kubek do zlewu.

James zrobił to samo.

Wyjął płyn i umył naczynia.

Po skończeniu poszedł wraz z dziewczynką i mężczyzną do salonu.

Usiedli na kanapie.

Pracownik społeczny zadawał pytania dziewczynce.

Odpowiadała na korzyść Ellisona.

-Czy mógłbym obejrzeć dom?-spytał.

-Tak oczywiście.-powiedział po czym wstał i oprowadził go.

Zaczęli od piętra.

Pokazał każdy pokój.

Gdy zeszli na dół facet wskazał na szare drzwi.

-Co tam się znajduje?

-Piwnica.Ją także chce pan obejrzeć?

-Obędzie się bez.-odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

-Tak więc Savannah z tego co powiedziałaś podoba ci się tu?

-Tak!-krzyknęła radośnie.

-I chcesz tu zostać tak.

Pokiwała potwierdzająco głową.

-W takim razie jutro o 17 przyjadę i zapoznam pana z decyzją sądu.

-Dziękuję.Do widzenia.

Ellison z ulgą zamknął drzwi.

Pozostało mu już tylko czekać na decyzję.

-Chyba będzie przychylna dla nas...-pomyślał.-Oby...

-Co dzisiaj robimy?-przerwała mu myślenie.

-Teraz jedziemy po zakupy a potem to nie wiem.

-Dobrze.A co z Sarą?

-Gdy będzie po wszystkim wróci.

-To dobrze.-odetchnęła dziewczynka.-Lubię ją.

-Ja też.Ja tez...-dodał cicho.

Mężczyzna pojechał dziewczynką do sklepu.

Po drodze zadzwonił do Sary.

Powiedział jej o wszystkim.

-Krótko trwała ta rozmowa.-stwierdziła dziewczynka.

-Tak,prowadzę nie mogłem rozmawiać.

-Rozumiem.-posłała mu uśmiech.

Po wejściu do domu rozpakował wraz z Savannah zakupy.

-Dziękuję za pomoc.

-Nie ma sprawy.-odpowiedziała wychodząc.

-Oby została.-pomyślał.-Musi zostać.

Dziewczynka poszła do swojego pokoju i zajęła się sobą.

A mężczyzna jak zwykle usiadł przed telewizorem.

Oglądał jakiś nudny film w konsekwencji czego usnął na kanapie.

Obudził go dopiero huk bitego naczynia.

Zerwał się i pobiegł do kuchni.

-Co się stało?-spytał śpiący.

-Przepraszam ja niechcący.-powiedziała smutna.

-Nie nic się nie stał sobie nie zrobiłaś.

-Nie nic.

Spojrzał na nią po czym zabrał się za sprzątanie.

-Cholera!-krzyknął nagle.-skaleczyłem się.

-Chwila-krzyknęła dziewczynka.

Chwyciła stołek i pobiegła do łazienki.

Po chwili przybiegła z apteczką.

Wyjęła wodę utlenioną,plastry i bandaż.

-Dziękuję.

-Proszę.Chyba powinieneś iść do lekarza.

-Poradzę sobie.

Chwycił za wodę.

Odkaził ranę po czym zakleił dużym plastrem i owinął ranę bandażem.

Wziął szczotkę i szufelkę.

Posprzątał resztę kawałków naczynia.

Wieczorem nie mógł zasnąć.

Był wyspany i bardzo bolała go ręka.

-Cholera.-mruknął i przewrócił się na drugi bok.

Po kilku godzinach męczarni wreszcie zasnął.

Obudził się następnego dnia.

Poszedł do łazienki szukać proszków przeciwbólowych.

Znalazł.

Po czym zszedł do kuchni zrobić śniadanie.A raczej obiad.

Zrobił tosty i jajecznicę.

Pobiegł obudzić dziewczynkę i zaczęli jeść.

Po skończeniu chciał zmyć naczynia.

Ale Savannah nie pozwoliła mu na to.

Chwyciła stołek i umyła je za niego.

-Dziękuję.

-Nie ma za co.

Przez 2 godziny oglądali jakiś film przyrodniczy.

James spojrzał na zegarek.

Za 45 minut miał poznać wyniki.

Wstał i poszedł się przebrać.

Zmienił przesiąkły już opatrunek i zażył kolejną porcję proszków.

Tak jak się zapowiedział,przyjechał na 17.

Tym razem to dziewczynka otworzyła drzwi.

-A gdzie pan James Ellison?

-Zaraz zejdzie.

Michael wszedł do domu i usiadł na kanapie.

Wyjął jakieś dokumenty oraz długopis i czekał na Ellisona.

-Przepraszam,że tak długo.-powiedział James.

-Nie szkodzi.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na jego rękę .

-Jeśli można wiedzieć,co się panu stało.

-Pobiłam wczoraj talerz a James skaleczył się zbierając jego resztki.-wtrąciła.

-Aha.A więc tak...

Mężczyzn podał Ellisonowi dokumenty.

-Sąd przyznał panu tymczasową opiekę nad Savanną Weaver.

-Huuuuraaa!!!-krzyknęła dziewczynka.

-Musi pan podpisać w tym miejscu.

-A co to?-spytał.

-To dokument upoważniający pana do opieki nad nią.

Ellison podpisał dwa dokumenty.

-To dla mnie a to dla pana.

-Dziękuję.

-Proszę.Do widzenia.

-Do widzenia.

Mężczyzna odprowadził go do drzwi.

Po chwili zadzwonił do Sary.

-Saro możesz wracać.Savannah zostaje z nami.

-Za godzinę będę.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego szczęśliwa.

Po czym pobiegła do swojego pokoju.


End file.
